


The Broken and The Beast

by FakeSmile13



Category: Split (2016)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Gentle Kissing, I know it's wrong, Inspired by Music, Multi, Multiple Personalities, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Older Man/Younger Woman, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Rape Recovery, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tenderness, Unintentional Redemption, Unresolved Emotional Tension, kill me please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeSmile13/pseuds/FakeSmile13
Summary: The story takes place two months after Casey is rescued from the Zoo.In this version she decides not to tell the police about the abuse her uncle put her though when she was a child and goes back with him thinking that after what happened to her he’ll stop. He doesn’t and soon tries to bring the animal inside of her to come out and play with his own again. Just like when she was a little girl.What he doesn’t know is that he won’t succeed at bringing out the animal inside of her again.But he will at bringing The Beast inside of Kevin back out.





	1. I'll Look After You

DENNIS

 

Casey Cooke. 

Out of the three girls he had taken she had been the only pure one; the only one whose life The Beast had spared. 

Dennis couldn’t really remember what had happened when The Beast had taken over. 

He remembered buying flowers for Kevin’s father, Patricia thanking him for everything he had done for them and then entering an empty train wagon. After that it had all been darkness, not just for him, but for the others too. They had all been deprived from the light during The Beast’s arrival. 

Except for one moment. When Casey had begged for Kevin to come into the light. 

Kevin had been scared and completely horrified towards the actions The Beast had taken towards Dr. Fletcher. The others had been too, even he had been horrified, yet he had understood why he had killed the woman. They all did, by the exception of Kevin who had been too weak to cope with what The Beast was doing for him. 

For all of them. 

“Kill me…” chaos had erupted then and as always, Dennis had tried to step forward and take control of the situation by protecting the others from Kevin but he hadn’t been able to do so. 

Or at least not like last time, not like when they had all decided to keep Kevin away from the light after he had tried to shot himself inside the train station.

Everyone had been desperately trying to get under the light and stop Casey themselves, and he hadn’t been able to do anything but wait for his own turn. 

By the time he was in control there was nothing he could do, the girl had already found the gunshot Kevin hado hidden from them.

The last thing he had seen before The Beast took over Kevin’s body once more had been Casey aiming the shotgun at him with tears in her eyes. 

Don’t kill us…

Don’t kill me please…

Dennis was now parked outside her house watching as she made her way to the kitchen for something to eat. He and some of the others had been following her for a couple of weeks now; mainly because of Hedwig’s unbearable tantrums. 

The 9 year old would usually pretend as if Casey were still with them by playing hide and seek for hours before eventually realizing that he was indeed alone. Hedwig would also cry himself to sleep every night and would beg for him or The Beast to bring the girl back “We can’t risk it, it’s too dangerous” was his usual response.

At first nothing had happened but after a couple of days, Hedwig started stealing the light from everyone to prevent them from eating. They had gone for a whole week without eating anything before Hedwig eventually gave the light back to him because he was too hungry to keep on with his tantrum. 

After that, he and Patricia had made an agreement with him and had decided to let him see Casey once a week.

So here they were now, entertaining Hedwig for the sole porpoise of not letting him starve them to death. 

He watched as Casey made herself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and rubbed his eyes in a tiresome manner as he saw a peanut butter strain in the oversized black hoodie she was wearing. She didn’t even seem to acknowledge it and he felt himself growing anxious about it. 

He needed to clean that strain. 

"Take your shirt off its dirty, its ruined" memories of all the times he had made her remove all of her shirts came back to his mind then and he couldn't help but wish he could make her do that just now.

His hand went over to the car’s door handle and he felt as Patricia took over Kevin’s body to keep him from going outside.

“Be a good boy and stay in the car Dennis, there's no need for you to clean that…” he let out a deep breath to calm himself down and moved his hand away from the handle before putting both hands at the steering wheel and gripping at it tightly. 

“We’re leaving” he turned on the car and felt Hedwig stealing the light from him.

“No- She’s about to start watching my favorite show…” his eyes turned to look at what Casey was watching then and he frowned as he realized it was not a kid’s show but a zombie movie instead.

“She’s watching a horror movie; you’re going to have nightmares if we stay” he said and felt Hedwig shaking in fear by the violent imagery that was now showing on the girl’s screen “Okay…” was the young boy’s response before allowing him to take control once more. 

Dennis nodded his head, feeling grateful for Hedwig’s cooperative behavior and began to drive away.

Just as he was around the corner he noticed a red-old truck carelessly driving towards Casey’s house and parking way too close to the front door. He stopped the car to watch as the girl’s uncle, John, drunkenly stepped out of the car and felt something that resembled worry rising inside of him. 

This wasn’t the first time he had seen John coming back home drunk but it definitely was the first time he saw him this drunk. 

John began to walk over to the door and he twisted his mouth in disgust a he realized that the man’s shirt had a large yellowish strain that he guessed, was vomit. He waited for him to get inside the house and felt a chill going down his spine as he heard the man angrily screaming at his niece.

Casey.

Worry for the teenager’s well-being filled them then and he put the car in reverse to drive back to his usual parking spot to see what was going on. The curtains from the living room were now closed, but he could still see the shadows and hear the screaming. 

Something was wrong. 

He turned the car off and just as he was about to leave, felt Patricia trying to take over again “What do you think you’re doing?” he stopped and thought about what he was doing “Checking if she’s okay” he said after a couple of second and felt the woman’s disapproval by his answer .

“She’s okay, now let’s go home Dennis. Hedwig needs to sleep” despite the fact that Patricia’s voice was soft there was an edge to it that let him know she wasn’t offering but demanding for him to drive away.

He heard the sound of glass shattering and shook his head. 

“We’ll go home once I make sure she’s fine” he got out of the car then and tried his best to ignore the woman’s attempts to take control “There’s nothing you can do if she’s in trouble. Be a good boy and get us out of here…Dennis!” he knew he should have allowed Patricia to take over and get them to safety but he knew he couldn't allow her to do so. 

There was something inside of him telling him to go check on Casey. He knew all too well when to come into the light whenever Kevin’s mom came back home drunk.

Just like with Kevin,he knew Casey needed him now.

Dennis began to walk towards the house and quickly realized that the argument had gone over to another room at the back of the house. 

He looked around to make sure no one was watching and took his handkerchief out before trying the backyard’s door. To his surprise it was unlocked. He went in and put the lock back on before making his way towards the back of the house. He could hear what sounded like a struggle nearby and crouched down to prevent Casey or her uncle from seeing him wondering outside. 

“Uncle John stop…you’re drunk…” the words brought a chill down his spine and he quickly got to a window that forced him to stand up a little. The room in which the couple were now was almost completely at dark by the exception of a little fish tank that had some purplish-blue lighting inside. 

Dennis scanned the room and soon found a scene that made him grip tightly at his own pants in a mixture of anger and disgust. 

John had her own niece pressed against a wall forcefully kissing her and tightly gripping at her sides and breasts. The man was groaning in pleasure as he rubbed himself against his niece body and he flinched in pain as he saw Casey's teary and scared expression.

He felt his blood boiling in anger and winced in pain as he felt Hedwig violently trying to take control of Kevin’s body “He’s going to get her pregnant, do something!” he wanted to do something yet he knew that if he did he was going to put himself and the others at risk. 

Patricia had been right…

What was he supposed to do to help the girl without putting himself or the others in danger?

“No, no, no, stop, John, don’t do this…please stop…John…don’t…” Casey was roughly thrown against the bed then and he flinched as he hear her cry out in pain as her uncle got on top of her.

“I’ll stop once…I’m done Casey-bear…” the girl’s nickname made him want to puke and he took a deep breath as he felt Hedwig trying to get under the light once more “Stop him! He’s touching and hurting her -etcetera!”

A pained scream left the teenager’s mouth then and he gripped tightly at his own pants as he saw the older man covering the girl’s mouth to prevent her from screaming. He gritted his teeth and stood from the ground to get out of there. 

He should have listened to Patricia. 

As always she had been right.

Dennis suddenly took one hand towards his left eye as he felt something warm sliding down his cheek and quickly realized he was crying. No…he couldn’t be crying. 

Why would he be doing so?

He turned around and began to walk away not wanting to see or hear Casey’s pained moans and cries “Please Dennis…she needs your help too…just like Kevin did...she needs you” that made him stop and it wasn’t until then that he realized he hadn’t been the one crying.

Hedwig was.

His hands turned into fists then and he took his handkerchief out “Doesn’t it feel good Casey-bear?” he knelt down and grabbed at a large rock “No… please it hurts …John-stop- stop it please, it hurts too much…” he felt Patricia trying to get under the light then and before she could take control, he threw the rock as hard as he could against the teenager’s window.

The glass shattered into a million pieces and he stood in the middle of the backyard frozen. 

What had he just done?

“Get us the hell out of here you bloody idiot!” Patricia’s angry voice made him react then and he shook his head before hearing Casey’s uncle angrily cursing and screaming “I’ll fucking shot you down you little shits!” he ran back to the backyard’s door and let out an angry growl as his handkerchief got stuck on it as he locked it again.

“Leave it, he’s going to get us!” he gritted his teeth in anger but did as he was told before running towards his car.

The last thing he saw as they drove off was Casey coming out of the house and tucking his handkerchief inside the pocket of her hoodie.

Thank you…

 

CASEY

After what had happened in her room, John had decided to call the police. 

Her uncle had apologized profusely about what had happened in the bedroom between them but she had simply ignored his apology and had waited for the police to come. 

A female black officer had been the one to interrogate. She had been kind to her yet she had noticed the way she had kept on pushing on the subject about a small bruise her uncle had given her below her left eye after slapping her. She had obviously lied about it and had told her she had gotten it during a football game at school.

“Do you know anyone who could have thrown that rock against your window?” the question had made her look away from the female officer then and she had unconsciously reached out for the yellow handkerchief inside her pocket. She had hesitated for a moment before shaking her head. 

“Are you sure? There’s nothing to be afraid of dear, we’ll protect you…”

No one can protect me from them...from him...

Her hold had tightened around the handkerchief then and she had forced a smile before shaking her head once more.

“I’m sure…” 

She had seen the doubt in the woman’s eyes as she stared at her and had nervously tightened her hold even more around the piece of fabric inside her hoodie.

Casey had been dismissed after couple of more questions and had let out a breath of relief as soon as she was inside of her room. She locked the door behind herself not wanting to deal with her uncle again, and changed into some new clean clothes. She turned off the light once she was done and laid in bed with the handkerchief in her hands. 

From the moment she had found the yellow piece of fabric stuck on the backyard’s door, she had known to whom it belonged to. 

Dennis. 

He was the only personality inside of Kevin who used it because of his OCD.

He had been the one to throw the rock against her window. 

The thought of the man doing that made her fell two completely different and contradictory emotions. One of them was relief. She felt relieved because Dennis hadn’t just stood there and watched. He could have just walked away or do anything else, yet he hadn’t done so. He had intervened and had stopped her uncle from hurting her.

That lead to the second emotions she was feeling. 

Fear. 

For how long had Dennis been watching her? Not just form outside her window but in general. Had he been following ever since the Zoo incident? 

The thought of that brought a chill down her spine and she got under the covers of her own bed to keep herself warm as she suddenly felt the air in the room becoming colder. If that was the case then she had never gotten rid of Dennis and the others. They had always been there watching her from the shadows.

She blinked a couple of times as she realized that even though she felt scared about that idea she didn't fell terrified at all. She wasn’t afraid of Dennis or the Horde as people called Kevin.

“I'm trying to be good...” she could remember him saying those words and the way he had said them…the pain and the sorrow in them.

She felt bad for Dennis, for Hedwig, for Patricia, for Barry...for Kevin…for all of them...

Even The Beast.

“Is this 2014?” three years. Had Kevin really been deprived form the light that long? 

The thought of that terrified her since she couldn't imagine the pain and the loneliness he must have gone through during all those years, or maybe she could. 

Ever since her father’s death she had always been alone.

"You're different from the rest..." she knew she was "The Broken are the more evolved..." had someone told her that before everything that had happened to her, she probably wouldn't have believed it, but now she did. The Beast was a living proof of that. She was a living proof of that.

Born trough pain and molded by abuse. 

The Casey she knew now had been born that same way as the Beast had.

They had both evolved to survive.

Casey couldn't even believe what she was thinking. She wasn't afraid of Dennis, or The Beast or any of the other alters inside of Kevin’s body. Quite the opposite. She felt safe with them. Protected even.

It was twisted and wrong from her to think that way but she quickly came to the conclusion that she didn't care. After her father's death, she had never had anyone to look after her. Her uncle John had done the complete opposite of that by destroying her and so had many people in her life. 

But now she had someone watching over her.

She didn't care if it was Dennis or The Beast. All she cared about was that she felt safe.

But what if they were not protecting her but rather just claiming her again? She pouted her mouth and shook her head. What did she had to lose, her life? It wasn't worth living anyway and she had no one she cared about. 

Until now.

She soon found herself caring about Kevin and the others. 

Dennis had taken a huge risk by saving her tonight.

It had confused and even surprised her a little when she had found Dennis’s yellow handkerchief in the backyard door.

Why would someone as careful and meticulous as him leave something so important behind? It hadn’t taken her long to find the reason why. The handkerchief had gotten stuck. Dennis had left it behind because he couldn’t risk being caught. It had been an accident. An accident that could have cost him and the others, their freedom.

He had protected her tonight so she had returned the favor by hiding it inside her hoodie pocket.

The man had saved her not only from her uncle, but also from herself. 

Her hand slowly went under the pillow and she took out a small hunting knife she had stolen from John’s workplace. After coming back home, she had decided to always have it with her in case something like this happened again. 

I could have kill him she thought while biting her lower lip in a nervous manner. She had tried to kill her uncle several times in the past yet she had never been capable of doing so. She was always afraid of what could happen next. She would probably end up in jail if not a mental asylum because of her ‘tragic’ past. That thought of losing her freedom always stopped her from ending it all.

She hid the knife under her pillow again and closed her eyes while hugging at Dennis’s handkerchief.

Thank you…


	2. Can't Pretend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beaner Cunt back at it with more for these two, hope you guys enjoy.  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

DENNIS

 

“Stop the car, Dennis” there was an urgency in Patricia’s voice that surprised and worried him slightly and he nodded his head before parking in a nearby gas station “What’s wrong?” he asked and waited patiently for the woman’s answer. 

It took Patricia about a whole minute to respond “We need to go back” was all she said before trying to take over the light. He shook his head and stopped her from doing so feeling confused by her words.

Why would Patricia want them, want him, to go back to Casey’s house? The police had most likely stayed there for the night or had at least decided to make rounds around the neighborhood in hopes of finding the person who had thrown the rock against the girl’s window. It was too risky for them to go back.

“We’ll get caught, you said so yourself-” before he could finish Patricia interrupted him “I know what I said and I know what I’m telling you right now- We need to go back and get that handkerchief of yours back before the police finds it” Dennis remained silent considering the woman’s words before taking his glasses off to rub at his eyes in a tiresome manner.

He knew that if they found his handkerchief they could link him to the rock incident but he also knew that Casey had already taken care of that by removing it from the backyard’s door.

She had protected them the way they had protected her.

“Casey already took care of that, she hid it inside her pocket...” he said with the ghost of a smile on his lips while putting his glasses back on “We’re safe” he said before putting his hands back in the steering wheel to keep on driving.

To his surprise Patricia stopped him.

“You’re the smartest of us Dennis…But you’re also the weakest when it comes to pretty girls” Patricia’s words made him flinch in a mixture of pain and shame and his hands slowly went down to rest on his lap.

He knew what she meant by that; yet he also knew that with Casey it was different, she was different.

It made him sick to think that Patricia thought of him as capable of seeing Casey the same way he saw other girls, the impure ones. The Beast had clearly considered her worthy of living for a reason. That was enough for him to know that the girl with dark hair and sad eyes was different from the rest, maybe even an equal to them. To him.

“She hid my handkerchief to keep m- us safe” there was a small silence in the car that was broken as he heard the woman clicking her tongue in a disapproving manner.

“Casey probably just took it as proof for the cops to find us…Besides why would she protect any of us after what we did to her, after what you did to her…?” his lip twitched in shame as he heard that. He knew that he was to blame for everything that had happened to Casey two months ago yet he couldn’t help but feel as though saving her from her uncle had somehow softened her view of him.

“Oh my poor boy, my poor Dennis…” Patricia’s soft and condescending tone made him grip at his own pants tightly “Did you really thought that just because you saved her form being abused tonight she would forget about everything that you put her trough because of your careless mistake?” his hands became fists then and let out a harsh breath while closing his eyes.

He had kidnapped Casey by mistake and had put her in a situation in which she had almost been killed. Why would she protect him? Shame and anger filled him as he realized that. There was no reason for Casey to not give his handkerchief to the cops.

The thought of Casey giving them, giving him away pained him for a reason. It was almost as if he had been betrayed by someone he trusted.

He had to clear his throat before speaking to keep his tone neutral. 

“If she did so, then what’s the point of going back?” 

If Casey had given his handkerchief to the cops going back to her house was pointless not to say extremely dangerous.  
  
There was another silence between them, this time longer than the last one and he waited patiently yet anxiously for Patricia’s answer.

“There’s a small chance for you to be right Dennis, maybe Casey did hid it and decided not to say anything about it…” the woman's words eased his mind a little yet he could tell by Patricia’s tone that she wasn't done yet.

“But we can’t risk it. You need to get that handkerchief back before she decides to give us away…We must keep Kevin safe” he let out a deep breath and rubbed at the back of his head while considering the options he had.

That if he even had any.

He could continue driving back to the apartment they had been renting for the last two months, and hope for Casey to remain silent about his handkerchief, or could go back to recover it before the girl told the cops that he had been the one to throw the rock against her window.

If he took his handkerchief back there was no proof. His handkerchief was the only evidence she had to frame him after all.

He closed his eyes before putting his hands back in the steering wheel.

“Can I get something from the store first? Some candies, chips, etcetera?” he let out a deep breath to let the nine year old that this wasn’t the right time and felt as Hedwig slowly gave the light back to him “I still have some chocolate bars left under my bed anyway…” if that was the case he would have to check and clean that mess up. 

He remained sitting inside the car for at least five more minutes before starting the car once more.

Dennis could almost feel Patricia’s satisfied smile as he drove back to Casey’s house.

 

CASEY

 

Casey woke up in the middle of the night covered in sweat and panting heavily. 

It had been a long time since she have had a nightmare, five years to be exact. 

All of her night terror had vanished after she had turned thirteen; not because she didn't had any, but because she had gotten to a point in which she didn't care about what John could do to her in her dreams. He had already done everything to her in real life. 

Surely tonight's incident had shaken her up more than she had originally thought.

Her hands turned into fists and she looked down at them as she felt something between her fingers. 

Dennis’s handkerchief. She brought it close to her chest, almost as if it could somehow relieve the fear she was feeling at the moment, and closed her eyes while taking a couple of deep breaths to calm herself down.

It took her over five minutes to do so before she could leave her bed to go to the bathroom. She turned the lights on and stared at herself in the mirror only to find out that her eyes were slightly red.

Had she been crying in her sleep?

She blinked surprised, mainly because she had never cried in her sleep and slowly washed her dry tears off her face. It confused and scared her seeing herself like this. She had probably cried in her sleep back when she was a little girl yet she couldn't really remember the last time she had done so as a teenager. She had cried plenty of times while she was awake but never during her dreams.

Her hand went up to touch at the small cut she had below her left eye and she flinched in pain as her fingers brushed it. That was going to leave a nasty bruise in the morning.

Casey left the bathroom after a couple of minutes and slowly got under the covers once more. Her eyelids slowly became heavier and just as she was about to fall asleep a low clicking sound in her window made her open her eyes wide. Someone was trying to break into her room. Fear and panic invaded her then and she gripped at the yellow piece of fabric in her hands. 

She heard as someone slowly opened the window and forced herself to remain as calm as she could as she heard the person entering her room.

She probably should have tried to run but she knew that whoever had just entered her room could be much stronger than her. Running could get her killed and screaming wouldn't do any good. John had passed out as soon as the cops had left and her neighbors wouldn't do anything to help her. It was common for them to hear screaming coming from her house after all. She began to breathe as calmly as possible and pretended to be asleep.

It was one of her many defense mechanics she had learn during her life to keep John away from her. There was something about hurting someone who was completely helpless, or at least more vulnerable than usual, that tended to keep him away. 

There was the unmistakable sound of footsteps getting closer to her and she bit her lower lip nervously before turning her face into a sleeping one. The footsteps stopped near her side of the bed and she tried to remain as calm as possible as she felt the person lightly lifting the sheets she had over herself. 

Please don’t hurt me…

Her sheet was slowly lowered once more and she heard as the person walked away from her. A small relieved sigh left her then and she cursed herself as she heard the person turning its attention back to her. She could almost feel whoever had just broken into her room, kneeling right in front of her.

“I know you’re awake” the man's voice brought a chill down her spine.

Dennis. 

Why was he back? 

Her hand instinctively tightened around the handkerchief she was holding and she realized why. Dennis had come back for it. It didn’t surprise her at all but it did confused her. He had almost been caught by her uncle tonight, coming back on the same night just seemed like an extremely foolish move from his part.

Casey knew that she could keep on pretending that she was asleep but she also knew that something had already given her away, besides she didn’t want to anger Dennis or any of the others. 

Her eyes slowly opened then and she continued to act as calmly as she could as she found the man with icy blue eyes and glasses, kneeling right in front of her. She slowly sat up in her bed to face him in a less vulnerable position and noticed how Dennis’s expression was calm and collected. Yet she also managed to see that just like her, he was pretending.

There was a small silence between them that was broken as Dennis cleared his throat to speak.

“Thank you for not screaming…” she probably would have laughed out loud had it not been for how strange and potentially life-threatening the whole situation was. He kidnapped you and tried to kill you. 

She couldn’t allow herself to forget about that. Or at least not again. 

Her hand tightened around the handkerchief once more and she couldn’t help but feel stupid. Here she was, alone in her room with another man that could do more harm to her than her own uncle ever could. She should have just given the handkerchief to the cops.

Casey slowly nodded her head in an understanding manner and looked away from the man’s icy blue eyes in a submissive manner to let him know she wasn’t going to try anything. 

Dennis remained silent for a couple of seconds before letting out a deep breath “I’m not here to hurt you Casey…” she blinked surprised, not only because of his words, but also because of the fact that this was the first time he had adressed her by her name, and looked up at him “Why are you here then?” the words left her before she could stop them. 

The man seemed to be a little taken aback by her question and looked away from her before answering “I need my handkerchief back…” his weak and almost embarrassed tone made her think that Hedwig had just stolen the light from him then, but as he turned his attention back to look at her, she could tell it was still him and not the nine year old. 

Casey nodded her head once more, just to let him know she was going to cooperate, and watched him stand up straight in what she guessed was his way of telling her to show him where she had hidden it.

She couldn’t help but feel slightly embarrassed as she lifted her left arm with the man’s handkerchief in hand. Dennis seemed to be slightly surprised if not confused by that and slowly reached out for it. 

Despite the fact that he seemed to have found that strange he didn’t say anything.

“Thank you…” he said in a low whisper before staring at the yellow piece of fabric in his hands, almost as if it were the first time in years he had seen it. It wasn’t until then that she realized how he was wearing some blue latex gloves that she guessed he had gotten to keep himself from leaving fingerprints behind. 

He eventually put it away in his back pocket and without saying another word he headed towards the window in her room to leave.

She watched as he walked away and tried to hold her own tongue but failed miserably as she called out for him “Dennis…” the man stooped then and turned his head slightly to acknowledge her. She felt her mouth going dry as he stared at her and gulped hard while trying to find the right words. 

Casey had too many questions floating around her head but she knew that Dennis would most likely not answer any of them. All she could do was show some gratitude for what Dennis had done for her a couple of hours ago.

To her relief he patiently waited for her to speak.

“Thank you…for stopping my uncle from hurting me…” there was surprise in the man’s eyes as she said that but also something that she could only describe as pain or shame. Dennis shook his head, closed his eyes and rubbed at the back of his head before speaking “You-you don’t- you shouldn’t thank me…Hedwig told me to throw the rock…I wasn’t going to do anything…” she managed to see as a little bit of shame filled the man’s eyes as he turned to look at her once more and looked away from him feeling hurt.

So Hedwig had been the one to save her not him. 

The thought of that pained her for some reason and she remained silent for a couple of seconds before looking up at him again “Tell him I’m grateful for his help then…” it didn’t go unnoticed by her how Dennis’s expression seemed to have changed into a pained one for a second before turning into a neutral one.

“I will” he said before turning around to leave. 

This time she didn’t stop him from walking away but she did notice how Dennis seemed to have stopped walking for a second, almost as if he had been waiting for her to say something. He continued walking away as she remained silent.

Casey watched as he carefully closed what was left of her window, and noticed his eyes turning to look at her one last time. Her eyes opened wide as she managed to make out the words I'm sorry in Dennis’s lips who quickly morphed into the shadows as if he were one with them; leaving her alone with her own thoughts.

What are you sorry for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to know your opinion guys, about the way I'm developing these two. I do not want to make this cheesy or boring...That if I haven't done so already :V
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it and I don't want to be an attention whore (At all)...I have a tumblr account in which I'll be uploading a bit of shitty fan-art for these two, name's TheBroken...TheBrokenandTheBeast ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 
> 
> This one was inspired by the song Can’t Pretend by Tom Odell


	3. What Have You Done Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey it's ya boi skinny pennis. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> I'm back at it again with the unhealthy ships and I'm pumped for this shit.

DENNIS

 

Dennis hadn’t been able to sleep at all.

Hedwig had kept him awake almost the entire night by complaining about how much he missed Casey and how he wished to go back to her house just so she could thank him personally. Patricia had managed to calm him for a little while but hadn’t managed to make him fall asleep, quite the opposite. With every story she told, with every song she sang, the 9 year old’s behavior worsened.

The only way they had managed to calm him down had been by promising him they would visit Casey the next day. It was stupid and extremely dangerous of them, of him, to take the boy back for such a silly thing but he knew that things could get worse for all of them if they didn’t fix the issue they had with Hedwig.

It angered Dennis how much control Hedwig had over him and the other alters, and he knew for sure that it angered Patricia too, but they both knew that there was nothing they could do. The 9 year old had managed to steal the light from Barry when he had fallen asleep, and had been doing so too with everyone else even when they weren’t asleep.

After many years of living in the shadows sitting and waiting for the light to shine upon them, he and Patricia were finally given a chance to step out. Hedwig had been the one to give them that chance and as for right now, he wasn’t sure it he was thankful at all.

He had suggested the boy to wait until it was night or at least a little bit darker, but the 9 year old had refused to wait and had demanded of him to take him to the girl’s house as soon as he woke up. Dennis only managed to sleep about two hours and a half.

He took a cold shower and ate some toast before leaving the apartment. Hedwig had already eaten ‘breakfast’ that morning and by breakfast he meant the chocolate he had kept hidden from him. He felt slightly grateful by the awakening sensation the candy had left him yet he also feel disgusted.

Patricia had always warned him and the others, about the dangers of sweet things. She had always had a strong hand when it came to such matters and only allowed Hedwig to eat a few candies on certain festivities such as Christmas and Easter. Never Halloween. It was rare of her to let the boy eat on Kevin’s or anyone else’s birthday but she sometimes allowed him to do so. It all depended on her mood. He entered the car and began to drive.

Dennis had never been good at dealing with sweet things.

The incident with the two girls who had placed his hands on their naked chests had worsened things for him. The blonde girl and the brown haired girl, so sweet. They had been the same girls he had kidnapped a couple of weeks after the incident, the same girls The Beast had devoured and murdered. He hadn’t been able to resist taking them, not just as an offering for The Beast for also for himself. They had been so pretty.

Memories of the brunette girl with the short skirt came to his mind then and he shook his head to brush the image of her almost naked body, out of it. He couldn’t and shouldn’t even been thinking about them at all.

Those girls hadn’t been sweet, they had been impure and unworthy. Dirty.

His hands tightened around the steering wheel then and he growled frustrated as his mind went towards the other girl he had kidnapped.

The one The Beast had spared and the one he had saved.

_Casey._

The girl he was risking everything for.

Even after everything that they –that he- had done to her, she had been sweet to him. For as long as she had been capable to do so at least. She was always polite, always soft-spoken and calm. She had managed to deceive him and the others in a completely different way the other girls hadn’t been capable of doing so. She had been smart and had remained pure in a way the other girls hadn’t.

Casey had been smart and patient and had waited for a real chance to escape. Unlike the other girls.

The drive to Casey’s home was a rather silent one. Hedwig had asked him quite a few times if they were there yet and he had always given him the same answer. That answer being silence. The 9 year old had eventually stopped asking but had never stopped commenting about how excited he was about seeing Casey again.

“We’re going to watch my favorite show, eat some candies together, play monopoly, etcetera –Oh- and I’m going to get her pregnant again-” his eyes opened wide then and he forced himself to don’t stop the car right in the middle of the street “Get her pregnant again?” there was clear surprise and anger in his voice as he asked the boy that and he felt himself blushing at the thought of what those words meant.

Hedwig fell silent then, clearly afraid of answering his question and gave him full control over Kevin’s body.

The 9 year old was gone.

“What do you mean you’re going to get her pregnant again?” silence. Dennis’s breathing became ragged then and he winced in pain as he imagined himself the same way John had been with Casey last night.

“He’s going to get her pregnant, do something!”

Those had been the words Hedwig had used back when they had seen the girl’s uncle on top of her.

“What did you do to her, Hedwig?” desperation filled him then and as he got no response from the boy, Dennnis decided to stop the car for a moment. He parked as soon as he had the chance to do so, and took his glasses off to rub at his eyes in a tiresome manner.

Had Hedwig forced himself on Casey? He knew that Hedwig was just 9 years old yet he also knew that just like him and all the other male alters inside of Kevin, he had urges. Urges which all of them had been repressing for a long time.

Patricia had caught the boy exploring his body quite a couple of times and had ‘disciplined’ him by not letting him pleasure himself at any time; and not only him but everyone else too.

Self-pleasuring was forbidden since she saw it as an unholy and filthy thing of men and women to do when they allowed their lowest urges to take over them. Patricia had been restraining all of them from giving themselves pleasure for years now. Even back when Barry had had the light, he had never jerked off out of respect, if not fear, of Patricia who even back then haven’t had as much control nor power over Kevin’s body as she did now.

-No- Patricia didn’t have control over Kevin or the light. Hedwig did.

Anger and pain filled him then and he couldn’t help but wonder if the girl had been used as a motivation for Hedwig to cooperate with her, with them. Had Patricia allowed Hedwig to have sex with Casey in exchange of the light?

The thought of that being the case sickened him.

“Patricia?” no answer “Patricia please, I need to know….” Silence.

Dennis shook his head angrily and put his glasses back on while closing his eyes and leaning his head back.

Was their silence the answer to his questions?

Images of Hedwig, of Kevin, of him, being on top of Casey crashed painfully against his head and he forced himself to remain calm as he turned the car back on.

“No, no, no, stop, John, don’t do this…please stop…John…don’t…”

He and Hedwig had saved her from being abused last night.

“No, no, no, stop, Hedwig, don’t do this…please stop…Hedwig…don’t…”

The boy had been very insistent about stopping the girl’s uncle and Dennis honestly wasn’t sure about what to make out of that. He was lost and sickened because now he wasn’t sure if Hedwig had genuinely cared about saving Casey from being abused or if he had just been jealous about seeing someone else touching her in a sexual manner.

_What have you done Hedwig?_

“No, no, no, stop, Dennis, don’t do this…please stop…Dennis…don’t…”

He began to drive towards Casey’s house once more and angrily moved his right hand towards his cheek as he felt a tear leaving his eye. For a second he thought it was Hedwig who was crying, just like he had done last night; but quickly realized it was him and not the 9 year old who was crying this time.

_What have I done?_

 

CASEY

 

Casey woke up the next day feeling completely drained and empty inside.

The feeling of emptiness and exhaustion wasn’t unfamiliar to her yet the reason why she was feeling like that was unclear. Unknown really. She tended to wake up feeling like this whenever John visited her during the night but right now she knew she had no reason to be waking up like this at all. Nothing had happened last night thanks to Hedwig.

Her hand unconsciously wrapped around the sheets that were covering her, out of lack of another piece of fabric, and she couldn’t help but feel childish.

Was she seriously missing Dennis handkerchief around her hand?

She couldn’t deny the fact that the yellow piece of fabric had given her some twisted sense of safety last night, yet she also couldn’t deny the fact that that same yellow piece of fabric had brought her face to face with the man who had kidnapped her and almost eaten her alive.

I can’t allow myself to forget that again, she told herself while standing from bed. She went into the bathroom and took a quick cold shower that left her longing for human contact. Warmness. Safety.

Casey stared long and hard at herself in the mirror once she came out, and twisted her mouth in a mixture of anger and disgust as she realized how the slap her uncle had given her last night was much darker and visible now. Good thing I don’t have school today she thought with a bit of relief before drying herself and putting some clothes on which consisted of an oversized dark red hoodie and some black shorts.

She hated wearing shorts since she knew the scars in her tights and legs were left exposed but she knew that she would most likely have the house for herself at least for the weekend. She lay in her bed once more and hugged her own pillow tightly as she heard the front door being slammed shut.

John usually went out to hunt with his friends during the weekends and this weekend didn’t seemed to be an exception. It shouldn’t have surprised her as much as it did, that her uncle would leave her alone, but for some reason it did.

Apparently a rock being thrown through his niece’s window wasn’t such a big deal to him.

Nothing had never stopped John from going out to hunt deer and drunk beer before, so why would he stop now?

Casey remained lying in bed, not caring about the sound her stomach was now making, and kept her eyes trained on the lonely beta fish that was swimming from side to side in the large fish tank. The little fella was just like her. Alone and caged.

Whenever John left her alone during the weekends she would usually make herself some pancakes, watch TV all day and sleep, but right now she didn’t feel like doing none of those things.

For some reason she couldn’t put her mind into doing any of them.

“You-you don’t- you shouldn’t thank me…Hedwig told me to throw the rock…I wasn’t going to do anything…” the reason came to her mind then and she closed her eyes shut by the memory of Dennis’s words. They had pained her somehow and had affected her more than they should have. She had protected the man because she had thought that he had been the one to save her from her uncle last night but now she knew the truth.

Casey almost felt betrayed by him.

But why did she even care? She and Dennis had had nothing but a negative relationship between them from the beginning. The man had kidnapped her, had almost stripped her naked and had even tried to eat her alive. Why was she feeling like this about him?

She shouldn’t be feeling this, she couldn’t be feeling this....Yet she was…

“I’m sorry…” Dennis had apologized to her last night but she still didn’t knew why.

What was the man even sorry for? Kidnapping her? Almost devouring and killing her? She didn’t know and at this point she wanted to. But at the same time she feared the man’s answer. Weren’t some questions better off without an answer?

Casey suddenly sat up in the bed and brought her left leg closer to herself. There was rather big scar around her ankle and lower leg that was unlike any of the other scars she had. This one was round and way deeper than the rest. This scar had been the one The Beast had left on her skin as she tried to escape.

The sound of her own pained screams filled her head then and she winced as she remembered Kevin’s bloodied face smiling at her from behind the metal bars.

A chill went down her spine by that memory and she reluctantly stood from the bed. She headed to the kitchen and growled frustrated as she found a mess in there. Her uncle had apparently vomited all over the counter last night and hadn’t even bothered to clean up. There were eggshells all over the place and the pan her uncle had used had a dark yellowish mass plastered on it.

Casey hesitantly touched the thing and immediately washed her hands as she realized that it wasn’t quite dry but rather gooey and sticky. Slowly, she turned the water from the sink off and focused on a familiar sound.

The window from her room was being opened.

Her hand slowly went to one of the kitchen drawers and she held on tightly to one of the kitchen knives inside. Footsteps were heard nearby and she began to walk closer towards them feeling afraid but at the same time angry. She didn’t –She couldn’t- become a victim again.

Her bare feet were deceiving, silent, and she knew that she had the advantage of not being heard by the intruder. She could take whoever had broken into her house with ease. Just one stab and it was all over. Or so she hoped.

Casey could tell that she and the intruder were getting closer to each other and just as she turned around the corner, she found herself face to face with none other than Dennis. The man seemed to be caught off guard by this and she tried to press him against the wall with a knife dangerously close to his throat. The roles between prey and hunter were quickly reversed however, as he grabber her wrist to prevent her from cutting him and roughly crashing her against the nearest wall. She would have winced in pain had she not gotten used to being slammed against walls and took a deep breath in an attempt to retrieve the air that had just left her lungs, back.

Casey simply remained silent as the man held her in place. Dennis’s icy blue eyes stared into her own dark ones emotionless and she blinked surprised as she realized how there were some dark circles underneath them and not only that, but that they were also slightly red.

Had he not sleep last night?

Their faces were only a few inches apart and she hesitantly moved her face to the side to create some space between them. The man understood how close they were then and moved away from her, but didn’t let go of the hand that was still holding the knife.

As she refused to let go of it he took a deep breath and shook his head.

“I’m not here to hurt you Casey…please let go of it …” his voice seemed less commanding than last night but still held the same level of seriousness to it. Casey’s hold lessened around the only thing that made her feel remotely safe around him then and she flinched as she heard it hitting the ground.

Instead of letting go of her hand right away he kept her like that for a couple of seconds, almost as if he were expecting of her to do something else, and finally let go. Dennis knelt down to grab the knife with his handkerchief in hand and despite the fact that she wanted to kick or push him to the floor so she could run away, she remained perfectly still and only stared at him.

This wasn’t her chance to escape them. Escape him.

 _Be patient_ she told herself as she remembered all the lessons her father had taught her.

Dennis stood straight then and her eyes went down towards the knife he was now holding with the same yellow piece of fabric that had made her feel safe a few hours ago. The same piece of fabric that was now being used to grab unto a knife that could easily end her life.

Noticing her clear discomfort by the sharp blade, Dennis put it aside and left it on the kitchen table. Away from both of them. A fair trade she thought in a bitter way.

She could tell he was staring at the mess her uncle had let behind with complete disgust and disapproval and almost felt comfortable by how human that made him seem and feel.

The man’s eyes soon focused on her once more and she couldn’t help but feel completely self-conscious as she saw him staring at her naked legs. There was pain and confusion in those icy blue eyes of his he stared at the scars she had all over her legs, and she cursed herself for wearing short in the first place. Not wanting for him to keep staring at them she cleared her throat in a loud manner in an attempt to get his attention back to her face.

It’s weird having to get a man’s attention from looking down at my scars and not my boobs she thought in a bittersweet manner before trying to lower her shorts a little bit in a childish attempt to cover her legs a little bit more. To her surprise Dennis didn’t look up at her right away and kept his eyes trained on the round scars she had on her left leg.

The scars his own mouth had caused.

“Did I…?” shame filtered through his voice and she gulped hard as he finally looked up at her.

Casey slowly nodded her head and he remained silent for a while before rubbing the back of his head “And the others…?” he trailed himself off before he could finish asking that question and muttered an apology at her “It’s none of my business…I’m sorry” she blinked surprised by the man’s attitude and nervously hugged herself while waiting for him to state the reason why he was back. Her silence paid off as he cleared his throat to speak once more.

“I need to talk to you about Hedwig” she could tell that the mention of the 9 year old’s name seemed to affect him more than it did to her and she couldn’t help but wonder if something had happened between them last night.

Judging by the look the man had on his face now, something had indeed happened. Something bad.

The man’s expression changed into a doubtful one then and he remained silent for a moment, almost as if he were gathering his own thoughts before finally saying: “I need to know. Did Hedwig...touch you...?” the question took her completely off guard and she took a step back to lean against the wall in order to don’t fall.

What did that even mean?

Memories of Hedwig’s lips pressing against her own came to her mind then and she forced herself to look away from Dennis as her eyes went down towards the older man's lips. Those same lips had kissed her once.

“What-? Why do you want to know that?” was all she could say. Dennis flinched then and nervously rubbed the back of his head again “We had a conversation this morning…and he-he said he was going to get you pregnant…again…” the man kept his gaze on the floor, clearly ashamed of what he thought had happened between them and she opened her eyes wide in surprise.

“You might be pregnant now”

_Oh Hedwig…._

The 9 year old really had thought that just by kissing her he could get her pregnant. She probably would have laughed by the situation had it not been for how worried and serious Dennis was. The man apparently had no idea of what had really happened between Hedwig and her and judging by the situation itself, nor did Hedwig.

“He just kissed me…” she said in almost a whisper that was apparently loud enough for Dennis to hear. Relief brushed over the man’s face as she said those words but was soon replaced with embarrassment and shame as he scratched the back of his head in his usual nervous or anxious way.

She saw Dennis’s mouth opening then but just before he managed to say a thing, a loud knock was heard on the door followed by John’s voice.

“Open the door Casey”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just kill me.

**Author's Note:**

> So I had uploaded this thing yesterday and for some reason got deleted. After my little tantrum I decided to re-write it all over again, this time a little different and longer.  
>   
> As soon as I saw the interactions between Casey and Dennis/ Hedwig, I was hooked into another unhealthy and wrong ship so I decided to make a shitty fanfiction about them.  
>   
> This chapter is kinda based in the song: I'll look after you by The Fray  
>   
> And well I hope you guys enjoyed it ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
